Penny to the rescue
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: Clover has been mistakenly kiddnapped by M.A.D. now without her uncle, Penny joins W.O.O.H.P. to save her and perhaps to stay.
1. Mistaken Identity

Ok, well you're probably asking ¿How can it be possible that having other stories in progress he takes the time to start a new one? Well the fact of the matter is that I like to take on an idea the moment it comes, I'm not leaving my other stories in the middle don't worry, I'm going to work on each and everyone of them until the end.  
  
It was a bright sunny day at Beverly Hills High school, Clover along with her friends Alex and Sam where walking in the corridors watching cute boys and getting ready for science class.  
  
-Hey guys look. that's the new girl. Penny. something. -Said Alex  
  
-Ugh. look at those ugly ponytails  
  
-Clover please. she may. oh no. hear you. -Replied Sam  
  
The girl walked to them and glared coldly at Clover.  
  
-Look puffed head. I love my hair the way it is all right? So leave me alone.  
  
She pushed her aside and Clover hit her locker.  
  
-PUFFED HEAD!?!?! HEY!!! I'M GOING TO!!!  
  
Sam and Alex had to hold her before she started a fight in the middle of the hall.  
  
-There you go Penny. once again. picking a fight.  
  
She quickly cleaned the tear that ran down her cheek as she entered the science class.  
  
-Clover you'll work with Penny - The teacher said  
  
-Great. -Penny said  
  
-WHAT? -Replied Clover  
  
-Today Clover or you'll get an "F" -Said the teacher  
  
Upset Clover got beside Penny.  
  
-Well. we're stuck together Puffed Head.  
  
-My name is Clover not Puffed Head  
  
-Look, I don't like this more than you do so let's try to get this over with all right?  
  
-All right.  
  
Both girls started to work on the assigned experiment, as minutes progressed Clover noticed that Penny was really bright, she knew exactly how to mix the components and how to work with all the tools given just like if she had some kind of degree in chemistry..  
  
-Uh. Mrs Jones. can I go to the bathroom?  
  
-Go Clover but don't take long. -The teacher replied.  
  
The blod girl was washing her hands and an idea came to her mind as she glared at herself in the mirror.  
  
-Well. perhaps. it'll look good.  
  
She held her hair in two ponytails just like Penny, but as soon as Clover walked out two pairs of hands grabbed a hold of her, one of them pressing a cloth that had a very intense smell on her nose, she tried to struggle, when she recognized the smell as chloroform it was too late, the last thing she saw was the door of a black van open after that everything went dark, in the classroom Alex and Sam where worried because Clover didn't returned nor did she messaged them to come out.  
  
-Excuse me Mrs Jones. can I go find Clover?  
  
-She has taken long, please go.  
  
Alex walked out and gasped in horror as she saw Clover's commpownder laying on the ground with the screen broken and signs of a battle, she also picked up one of Clover's earrings.  
  
-Clover what happened. where are you?  
  
She walked back into the classroom, she placed the broken commpownder in front of Sam.  
  
-What happened to Clover?  
  
-I. don't know. I found it outside. -Sam replied  
  
At that moment the bell rang, Sam and Alex ran out and Alex called Jerry.  
  
-Did you spoke to Clover? -Sam asked  
  
-No, but I'm afraid she was kidnapped.  
  
And as he spoke a nearby trash can sucked both Alex and Sam and seconds later both girls fell into a cushion just in front of her boss at the WHOOPS! Headquarters.  
  
-Let me show you something.  
  
Jerry pressed a button and the screen showed up two guys dressed in black outfits kidnapping Clover, a red cat-like figure was seen on them, the video ended as a foot covered the screen.  
  
-Clover was taken by agents of M.A.D. -Jerry stated  
  
-And. that is? -Asked Alex  
  
-I have heard of them. evil organization. but they were operating in other zone of California, right?-Replied Sam  
  
-I think that they took the wrong person. -Jerry said  
  
-What?  
  
-They were looking for her.  
  
Both Alex and Sam gasped as a picture of Penny appeared on the screen.  
  
-Her name is Penny Gadget, niece of late inspector Gadget.  
  
-Late? -Asked Sam  
  
-He's believed dead after a plane explosion two years ago, she was relocated at your high school after being involved in fights in her old school, I personally think that she's deeply affected by her uncle's death. I was planning on asking you to keep an eye on her but now it seems that we'll have to recruit her.  
  
-Excuse me? You mean as a WHOOPS! Agent? -Asked Sam  
  
-She's the brightest girl you could ever meet, believe me. actually. she was the one who solved her uncle's cases all the time. it is her most sacred secret. and also well kept.  
  
-Wait wait. you're saying that her uncle didn't solve the cases and that she did all the work? -Asked Sam  
  
-Exactly -Replied Jerry  
  
-Okay, and how are you going to ask her? -Asked Alex  
  
-You're going to talk to her. -Jerry replied  
  
-What? Wait a minute  
  
But at that moment Penny came out flying and fell on the cushion, the second she got up she got ready to battle, as Alex got closer Penny grabbed her arm and slammed her against Jerry's desk breaking it in half.  
  
-HEY STOP IT!!! -Yelled Sam  
  
-I should've known that you worked for M.A.D. come on, try to get me.  
  
-Look you better calm down for just a second.  
  
Jerry ran to Alex, he was worried because the teenager wasn't moving and the impact on the desk was incredibly brutal, his worry increased as he saw a thin line of blood coming out of her mouth.  
  
-I better? You better surrender or I'll beat you up.  
  
-Look I don't want to resort to violence -Sam said  
  
Penny chuckled.  
  
-I would love to see you try.  
  
-OK, you hurt my friend and that is something I'm not going to tolerate.  
  
Penny prepared to fight but as Sam was going to attack Jerry got in the middle. He had realized something.  
  
-That's enough Penny. -A voice said from the screen.  
  
Penny's eyes opened wide.  
  
-Chief Quimby?  
  
-They're friends Penny...  
  
-I'm sorry.  
  
-It's all right -Jerry said.  
  
Penny turned around as she heard the sound of wheels, her face went pale as she saw a team of paramedics taking Alex away in a stretcher.  
  
-Oh no.  
  
Sam's eyes opened wide as she noticed something on Penny's hand.  
  
-That's impossible.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Past Revealed

Hi everyone, thank you for those so kina to review my work, that's the fuel that keeps us writers going, and now, let's go ahead with this story, oh by the way I'm sorry for my mistake on the WOOHP! Thing.  
  
Penny to the Rescue Part 2  
  
Sam glared in awe as she saw the silver shine on the back of Penny's hand; the girl covered her hand and turned around.  
  
-Penny you better tell them – Chief Quimby said  
  
-Why? – Penny answered in a very low voice  
  
-Because they need your help and you need theirs  
  
-I don't need them...  
  
-Penny...  
  
Jerry got beside her and laid his hands on her shoulders  
  
-We will help you, you can trust me and the girls.  
  
Penny sighed.  
  
-Okay... and first of all I'm sorry... I know you may be wondering about this, so I'll tell you what happened....  
  
-FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AGO-  
  
-Uncle Gadget I have a bad feeling about this trip – Penny said  
  
-Come on Penny, we'll have fun.  
  
The teenager looked around.  
  
-I don't know... there's something awkward about this...  
  
As they got on the plane Penny took a seat a few feet away from her uncle, she noticed that there were no more passengers on board even though it wasn't a private flight. A few minutes later a stewardess appeared with food for her and her uncle.  
  
-Uh... excuse me... I was wondering... why aren't any more passengers on this flight?  
  
-Don't worry... everything will be fine – the stewardess replied  
  
She saw the woman get to the front of the plane and then she saw horrified that his uncle was unconscious, as she got close to him she saw an empty glass on the floor.  
  
-It's... a trap...  
  
-You're a clever little girl... we thought we would never get you.  
  
Penny saw the stewardess pointing a gun at her  
  
-You knew...  
  
-I have been following you for seven years... you think I, like the others, fell for that idea that your uncle was the clever one?  
  
-What do you want?  
  
-From you? Nothing. Just to see you die and out of M.A.D.'s way forever...  
  
-You will never get away with this... people will know that we're missing.  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
-No, no, no, people will know that you and your uncle died in a plane crash  
  
As she spoke she turned around and fired her gun to the cockpit.  
  
-NO!!!  
  
Suddenly the plane pointed down and began it's fall.  
  
-You're going to die with us you witch!!! – Penny yelled  
  
-I'm afraid I won't give you such a pleasure... goodbye Penny...  
  
Penny didn't hear the shots, instinctively she raised her hand and two bullets, one after the other, tore it apart, then it all went black.  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
-When we heard about the crash we sent a rescue mission, unfortunately there was nothing we could do for the inspector, Penny was found barely alive in the wreckage, she was in a coma for three months, and her hand was rebuilt using state of the art technology. –Chief Quimby added.  
  
Sam walked to Penny who was crying silently.  
  
-Penny...?  
  
-I failed him...  
  
-No you didn't...  
  
-How can you tell? I was always on the looks, making sure my uncle was all right... and... I failed to notice that plot... I deserved to die with him...  
  
-Look, you didn't fail him, what you have to do is honor him by following on his steps.  
  
Penny glared at Sam  
  
-Even though... I treated you bad... beat Alex up... you are still willing to accept me here?  
  
Sam smiled and hugged her.  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Then we have to get ready to save Clover. – Penny said  
  
-More good news, Alex is fine she just got a few bruises. –Jerry announced  
  
Meanwhile at M.A.D. headquarters Clover wakes up feeling dizzy.  
  
-Where... am I...  
  
She noticed that she was chained to a wall.  
  
-You're really a pest you know? –a female voice said  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-Oh come on... don't you remember me? I wonder... how did you managed to survive the shots and the plane wreck... but this time... I'll make sure nothing of you is left to save...  
  
-[She thinks I'm someone else... but wh... oh no... the ponytails... she thinks I'm that girl from school... ] –Clover thought  
  
Meanwhile at W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters Sam helps Penny get ready, her uniform is light blue.  
  
-I love the color of your uniform –Sam said  
  
-Thank you...  
  
-OK, let's checklist: laser lipstick, jet backpack, watch computer, x-ray glasses, master-key pen, and your very own comm-powder.  
  
Penny took what seemed to be a book out of her backpack.  
  
-What do you need that book for? –Asked Sam   
  
For any answer Penny opened the book and Sam glared in awe as instead of pages it had buttons on one side and a screen on the other.  
  
-This book was a gift from my uncle... I haven't used it since I got my laptop but... I have the feeling I'll need it now more than ever.  
  
-I'm ready.  
  
Both turned and saw Alex with her arm in a cast and splint.  
  
-You're not coming with us – Sam said.  
  
-Excuse me?  
  
-Alex... you will only endanger yourself if you go with us in that condition –said Sam  
  
-Clover is also my best friend and I want to save her. –replied Alex  
  
-I'm sorry Alex I  
  
-Go away... both of you... - Alex said  
  
-It's time to go Penny. – Sam said  
  
Penny nodded and both went to another room where the W.O.O. H. P. chopper was waiting for them. Meanwhile Alex was decided to do anything but stay there.  
  
-If this damn cast is the problem I'll take care of it.  
  
Taking her laser pen she carefully cut the cast in half, as she moved her arm the pain made tears run down her cheek.  
  
-It hurts too much... but I have to help Clover...  
  
Seconds later Alex got in her motorcycle and went after Sam and Penny.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Rescue mission and a proposal

Inside the helicopter Sam glares as Penny taps on her computer book.  
  
-What are you doing?  
  
-Sometime ago I was able to trace M.A.D.s frequency for radio and data transmissions, I hope they still use it.  
  
-Don't get upset but... wouldn't it be better if you use your laptop for that?  
  
-Actually it would yes, but the point is, all that data is stored in my computer book, I hadn't had the time to build a way to transfer the data out of it.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Meanwhile Alex travels following the signal emanating from a gift she gave to Sam a while ago.  
  
-I hope she forgives me if she ever finds out that the pendants I gave her had tracking devices... God my arm... it hurts... but I have to help them save Clover...  
  
Meanwhile at M.A.D.'s headquarters Clover hangs in her cell.  
  
-I have to get free from this thing... I don't know what that crazy woman has in mind...  
  
-Dr. Claw, Penny Gadget is in the dungeons, shall I execute her? -the woman asked  
  
-Gadget? Didn't you killed that annoying teenager a while ago?  
  
-That's what we thought but somehow she survived.  
  
-So... the cleverest girl... still... alive... no, don't kill her yet... maybe... I can persuade her...  
  
Clover was nearly asleep when the door opened and two guards released her from the chains, then drove her to a room where a dress laid on the bed.  
  
-The boss wants you to wear that dress. -One of the men said  
  
Both stood by the door, Clover glared at them.  
  
-Well??? You don't expect me to change in front of you right???  
  
Both men blinked and walked out closing the door.  
  
-Okay what's going on here... great, no windows... I'll put this thing on, yuck... what a horrible taste in fashion...  
  
In a few moments Clover was ready, she walked to the door.  
  
-So, now what? -she said to the men.  
  
-Come with us. Clover was led through several corridors until she was in front of a huge door that opened as soon as one of the men touched a brick on the wall.  
  
-Come in Penny, have a seat – a voice said  
  
-[Just as I thought... he thinks I'm Peeny] uh yeah...  
  
Clover sat at the opposite end of the table as two servants brought food.  
  
-Please, enjoy the meal. - the voice said again  
  
She doubted but her hunger proved to be stronger and she began to eat.  
  
-Penny... I know that our relationship hasn't been the best through time but I was thinking... you're alone and sad... perhaps... M.A.D. could give you an opportunity... join us... together... we could have anything we could ever wish for...  
  
Clover glared at him.  
  
-Well... I don't know...  
  
-I could bring your Uncle back...  
  
-[my... Uncle? What is he talking about? ]  
  
Meanwhile Sam and Penny get off from the helicopter in a deserted zone.  
  
-Are you sure this is the way? -Sam asked  
  
-Yes I'm sure, now come on, the entrance is near, do you see that cave there?  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
I intercepted a radio transmission earlier on with the access code to open the door to their subterranean facility.  
  
-You did that?  
  
-Yes, I don't see any guards come on  
  
But at that moment several guns cocked behind them  
  
-Look what we found... - a voice said  
  
-Get up, the boss will like to see you...  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Bitter ends

Hi, sorry for the long delay and thank you, really, special thanks to those who loved my story and asked me to go on, I dedicate this part to them.

Penny to the rescue

Part 4

Penny and Sam got up slowly.

-Easy... and put your hands where we can see them. - One of the guards ordered.

-You know what I think... the boss only needs one of them to tell him who they are...

The other guard mounted his rifle.

-I guess you're right... shall we bring him the blonde one... of the brunette? They said blondes are dumb so...

-I'm going to push Penny out of the way even if it means getting shot...

Penny closed her eyes.

-Bye stupid blonde...

But instead of a detonation they heard the thud of the bodies falling limp to the ground, both turned around.

-ALEX!!! - Sam yelled

The girl was holding her arm in pain, Sam ran to her.

-Are you OK?

-I had to hit them with my arm, it hurts a lot but I had no choice... let's go get Clover

-Alex... thank you – Penny said

Meanwhile at the dinning room

-So.... you can bring my uncle back then... and... what do you want in exchange?

-Your loyalty... you're a clever girl, join me...

-Join you huh? Well.....

Meanwhile Penny, Sam and Alex moved inside the complex.

-Where do we go? -Sam asked.

-Sam don't get upset okay? -Alex said

-Huh? Why would I?

Alex got what it seemed like a pownder from her backpack and when it opened four dots appeared.

-What is that? -Sam inquired.

-You placed tracing devices on us? -Penny asked.

Alex nodded

-Please don't be upset... I did it for situations like this and

Sam placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

-It's okay, don't worry, now where is Clover? - Sam asked

Alex pointed to one of the dots in the screen.

-She is about 300 mts to the east... let's go. - Replied the black haired girl

-Wait, I know a way, I know this place – Penny said

The teenager lead her friends to a door and then through a series of corridors that led to the dinning room where Clover's identity was about to be uncovered, accidentally one of the servants dropped coffee on her hand reminding Elisa (the woman who tried to kill Peeny before) about what she did.

-Wait a minute... IMPOSTOR!!! - She yelled

-Huh? oh no

-What's going on here?

-This girl is an impostor!!!

-Why? -Dr Claw asked

-Because when I shot her I saw her hand recieving a bullet and I don't see any marks...

Elisa cocked her gun.

-Who are you?

-I'm... Penny... Gadget... -lied Clover

-Oh really... tell me... how did I killed your uncle?

-I...

-You poisoned him you monster....

Elisa turned around as well as Clover who couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her friends along with her.

-You're indeed alive... then I'll finish what I started...

Elisa fired her gun but Alex pushed Penny out of the way, Clover and Sam saw in terror as her friend fell limp to the floor and little pool of blood began to form, Sam ran to aid her friend.

-ALEX!!! Come on you'll be fine...

-NO!!!! -Penny dropkicked Elisa with such force that the woman broke the table in half.

Dr. Claw fled the room while Clover also rushed to her friend's aid.

-It hurts... I'm going to die right? Finally this spy gig claimed it's payback...

-No, you're not going to die Alex, you'll be fine, you have to be fine -Sam said in tears

Penny pulled Elisa up.

-You killed my uncle... now you shot one of the most special persons I know...

Penny punched her and then took Elisa's gun and pointed it at her

-Now... you'll pay for this... -Penny said in tears

-NO!!! PENNY STOP!!! -Clover got between them.

-Get... out... of.. the... way...

-You want to kill her? You'll have to kill me first Penny, I'm not going to let you become a murderer...

-For the last time... get out of the way... she just shot Alex... do you still want to protect her?

-NO!!! I WONT LET YOU DO IT!!! I WONT LET YOU BECOME LIKE HER!!!

Penny dropped the gun with her cheeks wet with tears.

-Why do you protect that monster?

-I'm not... but I know you're far better than she is....

Elisa got up and pulled a knife out of her boot and tried to stab Clover but the girl was faster and with a quick movent had the woman back on the ground.

-You're going to have a very long vacation in jail... right Sam? Sam?

Clover turned to where her friend was only to meet Sam's tearful eyes as she was holding Alex's unmoving form in her arms.

-no... please tell me that she... Alex no...

Later that day WOOHP's headquarters where the saddest place to be in, Sam still with her bloodied uniform was holding Clover who was crying silently while Penny just stood there, motionless.

-Girls... if... you want to quit and leave... I'll... understand it... -Jerry said.

-Jerry... if Sam and Alex are OK with it I'll like to take Alex's place

Sam glared at her.

-What makes you think we want to go on being spies? -she asked

Penny turned to her.

-I can't believe what I just heard, Alex gave her life for each and everyone of us in this room... we have to honor her sacrifice by doing our very best at what she did, being spies...

-she... she is right... Sam... we have to go on... for... Alex... -Clover said

Sam stood up.

-I'm sorry...but... I'm going to take Jerry's offer...

To Penny and Clover's shock Sam walked to Jerry's desk and left her id on it.

Two weeks later...

-Clover, Penny I have a mission for you.

Clover noticed that Jerry had a picture of Alex in his desk.

-Hi Alex... -Clover said in a whisper

-Jerry have you heard anything about Sam? Since the day... you know, she hasn't showed up in school and her mom always says she's not availiable when we call.

-I'm afraid I haven't. Now let's get on with your mission.

After telling them about ther mission Jerry gave them the gadgets they were going to use.

-Well, I want you to meet the third member of your team. -he said

-Wait a minute, you said you were going to allows to work on our own – complained Pennny

-Does that mean you don't want me anymore? - a voice said behind them

Both girl turned around in shock.

-SAM??? -Clover ran to hug her

Penny approached.

-Where were you? -She asked

-I'm sorry guys, I just needed sometime on my own... to think... in the end I thought that you were right... we have to honor Alex's sacrifice... so... here I am...

The three girls hugged and a new future for the totally spies brighted in the horizon, although, one of them had her mind set on something...

-Dr. Claw... you still have to pay for my Uncle...

The end...

(for now...)


End file.
